1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing output of content data transmitted from one communication terminal to other communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reduction in business trip costs and time in recent years, communication systems that communicate via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line are widely spread. In the communication systems, content data such as image data or sound data are transmitted or received among a plurality of communication terminals to carry out communication among remotely located sites.
In some cases, the communication systems may be used by a user, who communicates with many different users at different times. In such case, it would be important to control output of content data transmitted from the other end, or content data transmitted to the other end. For example, when receiving a call from the other end, the terminal at one end needs to start outputting the received content data. When calling the other end, the terminal at one end needs to start outputting content data received from the other end after the terminal at the other end accepts the call.